


Santa Claus Is Coming Tonight

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Star Trek Winter Holidays Series [13]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Established Relationship, Friendship, Innuendo, M/M, Santa Claus - Freeform, dressing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: While the officers and crew are enjoying the Christmas party on the Starship Enterprise, McCoy and Kirk are watching Spock play Santa Claus.





	Santa Claus Is Coming Tonight

“Who would’ve thought that Spock would’ve agreed to play Santa Claus? Or that he'd even be so good at it?” Kirk asked as the sounds of the Enterprise Christmas party washed around them. He and McCoy were nursing glasses of punch as crewmates mingled in festive mode. The day room of the Enterprise had been converted for one night into a party scene. And, as the saying goes, a good time was being had by one and all.

“We all have our hidden ambitions and talents, that's for sure,” McCoy muttered noncommittally as he watched Santa over the rim of his glass.

“I’m still a little in shock, Bones. I figured that he’d decline, but he practically jumped at the chance.”

That broke McCoy's concentration on Spock, and he gave Kirk a lazy smile. “Now that would’ve been worth the price of admission to have witnessed. Spock jumping at something.”

"You've been around the guy too long. Next, you'll be needing to know if he simply jumped up and down, or forward as I indicated when I used the preposition 'at.' We're messing with an idiom here, and you know how he has trouble with them. Now you're even starting to think like him. Literally."

"You don't have to be nasty and say something like that. It's Christmas, after all. Be charitable."

"What are you objecting to? That you're starting to think like him? Why not? You're a couple. You're bound to start thinking alike. Why, I suppose that you even like the same things."

McCoy got a little pussycat smile on his face, and his eyes lit up. "Oh, yeah! Guilty as charged! We do like the same things! You've got that much right!"

"Bones! Please! You'll have me blushing!"

"You?! Captain Kirk?! Blushing about bedroom things?! Impossible!"

"It's still a little difficult to imagine my First Officer and my Chief Medical Officer getting naked and going at it on a regular basis."

"Well, accept it," McCoy snapped. "It happens. Often!" Then he grinned. Hell, he couldn't stay mad at Kirk, or even pretend to be as if he had been. "We work up quite a sweat. We shine like river otters. And rut like river otters, too, I'm proud to say."

"Good for you. It gives me hope that there's someone out there for everyone."

"So said the Casanova of the Cosmos as he checked out the young, pretty yeomen standing together in a small group by the refreshment table."

"Some people aren't as lucky as you and Spock have been."

"I know," McCoy admitted with a grateful breath. "Sometimes, when I'm holding him and watching him sleeping, I can't believe that he is really mine. He's the greatest thing that's ever happened to me." Then he broke his concentration as he glanced at Kirk. "Outside of my daughter and my friendship with you, of course."

"You've put me in some pretty heady company."

"You deserve your place in my affection."

"That punch must be really hitting you pretty hard."

"Punch, hell! This is Scotty's Scotch!" Then he softened. "Besides, I'm a sentimental kind of guy. And it's Christmas, you big lug. It's time to say mushy stuff like that."

"Thanks, Bones," Kirk said softly. "You know that I feel the same way about you and Spock."

McCoy shrugged noncommittally.

"Maybe that's part of why Spock agreed to play Santa. He was feeling mushy." Kirk grinned. "Maybe playing Santa was on his bucket list. Or maybe he's an actor at heart, and this is just a step on his way into show biz."

McCoy grunted. "Dream on, Kirk! The only other thing Spock has ever tried playing is a stone fence, and I'm slowly bringing him outa that iciness. No, this Santa thing is a quirk for him."

“Hidden talents really can come out. I suppose that it just took the right person asking the right way to get him to do it," Kirk admitted, trying to sound humble but failing miserably.

“Don’t pat yourself on the back just yet. That Santa would scare the hell outa any little kiddies who caught him leaving presents,” McCoy informed Kirk as they stood back watching a blushing Nurse Chapel perched on Spock’s knee. "Christine looks like she's ready to spring off his lap."

Chapel was finally where she wanted to be, on Spock’s lap. But even she knew that Spock only had eyes for McCoy. Once she might’ve had a chance, but now nobody did. For Spock and McCoy were definitely a couple. But still, Chapel hoped for Spock and openly wore her heart on her sleeve for him.

If only Christine Chapel realized it, two other people who were watching her intently would have gladly welcomed the opportunity to console her. Montgomery Scott sipped some of his fine Scotch without tasting it from one side of the room while Nyota Uhura pursed her lips in sympathy from another. The hearts of both of these kind souls bled for Christine Chapel who yearned for a man she could never have.

Or men. Men she couldn’t have. For Spock, McCoy, and Kirk all thought of her as a sister, and Chapel would have gladly welcomed any of them as more. 

“Spock would certainly make an exotic Santa,” Kirk said. “I always thought of Santa as having English genetic roots. You know, the blue eyes and a complexion so fair that his face chaps easily in the cold. Spock is too dark and swarthy. Santa really should have a lot of Scandinavian blood, though, living at the North Pole the way he does.”

McCoy gave Kirk a funny look. “You’ve thought a lot about this, haven’t you?”

Kirk took a sip of his drink. “There’s not a whole lot to do in northern Iowa in the wintertime when your mom’s busy with her second family and you're busy staying outa your stepdad's way.”

Poor bastard, McCoy thought and realized for the five hundredth time how lucky he’d been to have loving parents who had considered him to be the center of their lives.

“Come on,” Kirk said, mainly to change the subject. “Let’s go see Santa before his bag of goodies is empty.”

“The green bastard better be holding something back for me,” McCoy muttered as they crossed the room.

Kirk grinned at McCoy. “Oh, I think that you have nothing to worry about.”

“I better not!” McCoy snapped. “Or he will think that his green ass is grass! Because I’ve got the lawnmower that will take care of him!”

Big talk, Kirk thought as he smiled at his friend. All Spock has to do is raise one of those haughty eyebrows at you, and you will melt yourself all over him. Happily, and without any more preamble than that, you will then show him your sex, as the quaint maiden ladies back in Iowa used to say.

“Looks like Sulu and Chekov found the mistletoe,” McCoy said as he nodded toward the couple who were installed in a quiet corner by themselves. Sulu and Chekov were grinning and looking deeply into each others eyes. As far as they were concerned, no one else was present in the room except them.

“That was a sprig of bayberry, but I think that they didn’t notice or care,” Kirk decided.

“Must be nice to be that much in love.”

“Oh?” Kirk smirked. “Have you looked into a mirror lately? Or been around when you and Spock draw all the available oxygen out of a room for your own purposes? You two leave the rest of us quite breathless, you know.”

“We don’t have it that bad,” McCoy countered, but with a satisfied look on his face, too.

As he and Kirk neared Spock, they noticed that he must have said something that pleased Chapel for she leaned forward and shyly planted a big kiss on his cheek. Spock’s mouth formed a big “O” of surprised delight.

"Big ham," McCoy groused. “Watch out for the Santa,” he muttered in warning to Kirk. “He must be filling Chapel with all sorts of empty promises the way he’s acting. He’ll be breaking her heart.”

Kirk knew that McCoy had been going along with the nonsense of the night up until now. But when Chapel’s feelings got involved, McCoy got very serious. He was very protective of his nurses and would do anything to shield them from emotional hurt. Kirk also knew that Spock would not deliberately hurt Chapel or promise her something that could never nor would never be delivered.

McCoy held out his hand to help Chapel to stand.

“What did Santa say to you?” he wanted to know.

She blushed up at McCoy, and the color did wonders for her pale cheeks. “Why, he said that it was always a pleasure to have a pretty young lady sit on his lap. I thought that he should be rewarded for saying something sweet like that, so I gave him the kiss that he so richly deserved.”

McCoy saw the pleasure that Spock’s simple compliment had given to Chapel. “I think that it was nice of him to say that to you, too.”

“Excuse me, Doctor.” She nodded to Kirk. “Captain. I am going to have more of that delicious punch before all of it disappears! I find that I am quite in the party mood now!”

“Don’t drink too much,” McCoy cautioned. “You’re on duty first thing in the morning.”

“A little hangover will be worth it, Doctor,” she said with a grin as she disappeared.

McCoy and Kirk turned towards Spock who was waiting for them.

“Well, what do you want for Christmas, little Jimmy?” Spock asked Kirk.

Jim Kirk gave Spock a blatant sexual look that left little to the imagination. “Oh, I’ve already got it, Santa.” He scanned a group of pretty, young female yeomen and openly winked at several of them. “Now, I just want a chance to use it.”

Spock turned to McCoy. “Well, and here is little Leonard. And have you been a good boy this year, Leonard?”

McCoy put on his best flirty face with those tempting, come hither eyes. “Only you know that for sure, Santa.”

Spock beamed. "Santa is not complaining."

“And what about Santa?” Kirk wondered. “What will he be getting for Christmas?”

“Don’t you be worrying about Santa and any gifts for him! It’ll be no problem!” McCoy snapped. “I’ll take good care of Santa. I’ll have him coming more than once a year. That's for damn certain!”

That’s when Santa Claus blushed. A lovely dark green, a shade that McCoy loved to see on his very own Vulcan.

“This is going to be the very best Christmas ever!" McCoy declared. "All of my Christmas wishes will be coming true because I’m getting the present I’m hoping for.”

“How do you know that for certain?” Kirk wanted to know.

“Simple,” McCoy explained. “Santa Claus is coming tonight!”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
